Shatter, Shatter
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: Len is a member of the unforgiving Peace Patrol. But what happenes when he meets an insane girl, with mysterious red eyes? A somewhat suspenceful story of lost memories, death, and insanity... by Shyla Grace
1. Chapter 1

_Hello... everyone..._

**SONG: **Karakuri卍Burst

**SONG ARTIST: **Rin and Len Kagamine

**AUTHOR: **Shyla Grace

**DISCLAIMER: **Vocaloid is not mine...etc.

* * *

><p><em>A long time ago…<em>

* * *

><p>A red sunset, it was a beautiful sight, to those whom didn't know its meaning.<p>

_Red sun in the morning, no need for warning_

_Red sun at night, murders delight._

* * *

><p>A young lady stood on a Japanese style bridge. Large, decorative archways at either end were red, matching the sky above them. The lady liked this color… Red, along with deep crimson. These were so beautiful for the lady. To her, they were perfect for everything. Hair, eyes, clothes… The lady herself was wearing a red flower in her blonde hair, a tiny red dress, red and white long socks, and a long white silk cloak. The lady didn't like white quite as much, but she still wore it proudly. White showed off the red so beautifully well…<p>

The lady gently brushed her blonde bangs **into** her face, covering up a white bandage wrapped around her left eye. Her uncovered eye was red; the lady's favorite color… An insane smile came onto her face. She began to laugh quietly.

"Kowashite…Kowashite… Shattered, shattered all. Insanity breakdown… Is it enough? It's never enough. "

The lady looked up to see another lady in the town in front of her, scurrying away, trying to get home before dark. The lady's smile widened. Like I said, the lady thought red was perfect for everything. So, whenever she met someone alone, she pulled the trigger, with a crimson stained finger…

And painted everything in a pretty, pretty _**red.**_

…

* * *

><p>A young man stood up straight, an emotionless look on his face, staring at the 'criminal' laying at his feet, dead. The man's blonde hair, which usually was tied up, draped down into his serious face, covering up a black eye patch over his right eye. The man's showing eye was as startling blue, not matching anything else about him.<p>

"Hey, nice job Len," said a female voice. Len, the man, turned to look at the talker. She was his 'partner,' a lady with straight pink hair named Luka. She smiled. "You killed him quickly enough… you didn't even get your uniform dirty." She said, almost cheerily. She spun her long gun around, nearly setting it off a couple times.

Len nodded, raised an eyebrow slightly at the gun, and looked down at his uniform. It was a long black jacket, gray belt with a sword scabbard hanging on it, black boots, white collar peeking out from under his jacket, and a red tie. On his arm was a white band, with a red **卍 **symbol on it. The sign of the Peace Patrol. (1)

"Len," Said a deeper voice, Len looked over Luka's shoulder to see a man with blue hair walking up; his boss. Len bowed his head slightly. "He's dead… just like you ordered, sir. Make everything black disappear... with nowhere to ever hide." Kaito nodded. He turned and looked at Luka, a dangerous anger blaring up in his deep blue eyes. "You, girl," he said disgustedly. "Are a disgrace to our uniform. You have a gun, and Len killed this guy with a sword before you even got a chance to aim. I didn't think anyone could fail as badly as you did… I'll deal with you later… Maybe I can let Ted join Len from now on."

Luka bowed deeply; trembling in fear of the boss… he had never been known for kindness… or for any mercy. The blue haired man turned now to look at Len. "Now, as for you Len," he said. "I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself in the Peace Patrol's eyes. We've had a convict escape out of our reach in Sec. 117. The bridge broke the day after the criminal got there. I want you to go there somehow, and clean everything up. I'm guessing you want to know who, don't you? Well… do you remember _**her**_?"

Something shifted in Len's eyes as he nodded solemnly. "Yes," he said, not a hint of emotion in his voice. "How could I not remember, Kaito sir?" Len's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll go on my way." Len bowed, pulled his sword out of the dead body below him, and walked off, his blue eye blazing in anger.

**Her**, the only one whom he had ever shown mercy to. **Her**, the one he had never killed. **Her**, with the one beautiful red eye. **Her**, the one who had destroyed his life from that point on. Len smiled; an uncommon sight on his face. **Her**, the one he would kill with his sword. Sharp, cold, and deadly…

Her, with the name, the only name that had, and ever would, matter; _Rin Kagamine_.

_**Don't leave a speck of dust behind; don't leave an escape until the end of the world. **_

_**Shatter, shattered... Destroy all evil.**_

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>1<strong>_) _No, it is not a Natzi sign, it is a mandrin sign. The Natzi's stole and changed it a little _

_(Sorry about any spelling mistakes...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Umm.. not really anything to say right now..._

**Song: **Karakuri Burst

**Song Artist: **Kagamine Len/Rin

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **Well, duh! You all know this already!

* * *

><p>Len sat silently, his eyes closed, his head bowed. Long ago, when he had first started to work on the Peace Patrol, he had been lively, outgoing. But as the reports and deaths and everything else began to flood in, every hint of emotion had been washed from him, and he had become a killing machine…<p>

Until he had met** her**.

Rin… she had been an insane murderer, allegedly part of a secret society. The Society kidnapped children and tortured them; trying to find out what made humans tick. Eventually, when the kids had snapped, or had been brainwashed, the society would send them out on killing sprees. It had been Len's job to find and destroy Rin, whom, despite her 'training,' had killed nearly everyone in the society, including the other kidnapped children.

Len growled. He had failed that day. His job had been to kill Rin. He had caught her, had her fallen on the ground before him. His boot had been under her chin. That's when it happened. She looked up to him, and had stared at him with that pitiful red eye. Len didn't understand back then, but now he knew why he let her go. Rin… she had the same name of his long dead sister. Lens mind drifted off into memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin-chan!" Len called in panic. The house they were living in had gotten dark, and he smelled something rancid in the air. "RIN!" He called. "Len, psst." Whispered a voice. Len turned to look at a closet door. A blue eye peaked through a small hole in the wooden door. Len opened the door carefully and stepped in, closing the door behind him, staring at his sister. "What's going on, sissy?" He asked, wiping off a smear of red stuff on his face. "People in the play room are red… I wonder…" Rin grabbed his shoulder and put a finger on her lips. She was a bit older, so she understood a bit better. "Len, those people were sent to heaven by nasty people. We don't want to be dyed red, so please, Len… be quiet." <em>

_Len peaked through the door to look just in time to see three people in white walk past. One stopped. "Found 'em." It said. _

**BOOM!**

_Len was sent flying back into the room as the door flew off. He fell back and held his eye… red stuff poured from it, and pain throbbed from it. "LEN!" screamed Rin; a panic in her voice. "Come here, girl!" said one of the nasty people. Len heard a scream and looked up. Rin was on the backs of one of the white men, blood running from her head. Len was petrified. "Rin!" He yelled. His mind became foggy. "Rin…-" Len slowly fell back, and everything turned black._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>For what was I created? Tell me."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Len whispered this question to himself and looked up at the island… otherwise known as sec. 117. It was almost morning. Len knew that he would be in danger if he tried to swim the lake now. He had to wait until the sun rose, and he had to wait for Rin to go into hiding. She wouldn't risk it during the day; not with three other Patrol Officers stationed on the island…<p>

Len stood up on the grassy bank he was sitting on. Rin was a psychopath. Not his sister. His sister had died that night… and, if she hadn't, Rin's eyes were blue, not red. Len's sister had hated the color red. She would never stain anything red. Len narrowed his eyes. This was going to be a long swim… in water and memories.

…

Len gasped and spat out water as he clambered up onto the island banks, drenching wet. He had been in full uniform when he had 'gone for a swim.' He did have his hair up when he started, but it must have come loose, once again, making his hair go into his face. He stood there on the beach a while, drying off. Finally, he decided to go into the city, wet or not, he had a job to do.

Len walked up the street. Last time he had been here, people had been everywhere, running… But now it was nearly empty, and only a few brave souls were about, and all of them were in pairs. Len took a deep breath. Time to go.

Len walked down the red street, looking back and forth. No sign of the other officers, but every sign of Rin. In every dark alley, a body was in the blackest corner, hidden under a red coat made by Rin and her twisted painting. Len never grimaced once. Blood was a usual to him now. But one body did spark an interest.

A Peace Patrol officer, one of the three stationed on the island, was dead. Piko, his name was. Len found him on the opposite side of the island, about mid-afternoon. In his hand, a red stained letter.

"_Send word for Kaito or Len. We've gotten word that Rin Kagamine has broken out, and is hiding out on the island. The bridge will be breaking with any sharp jar… and people are already beginning to dissa-." _

Len put the letter down. Blood made the rest of the letter illegible. Len sighed. He had arrived too late… but better than never. Len couched down and picked up Piko's body and held it in his arms. Blood dripped on his uniform, ruining it completely. But Len didn't mind. He found out where the Headquarters was, and he was ready to go.

* * *

><p>2 hours later…<p>

Len put on a new uniform jacket. Piko's body was laying in the back room, a white cloth over him. That cloth was already turning pink. Gakupo and Leon, the two remaining officers, had a small service for Piko, but it was short. Night was falling, and Rin would be out soon. "So, Len," Said Leon, beginning to walk out the door. "What happens if we do meet Rin? Do we kill her?" Gakupo looked at Leon and nodded, wondering the same question. "Yea, Len what happens…"

Suddenly, something in Len's eyes snapped. His face grew angry. He stopped. Len's hand strayed to his sword. Leon noticed this. "Hey, Len what!" Len pulled out his sword and swung back, killing both of the officers in one shot. Globs of blood flew through the air as Len said coldly, "You two are in my way. Rin is mine… you two are just junk, all used up."

.

**_After all... it's just fallen junk._**

* * *

><p>Sorry about any mistakes or confusing parts... tell me, and I'll fix it... if not... <em>orz<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello..._

**Song: **Karakuri Burst

**Song Artist: **Kagamine Len/Rin

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **Really, do I really need to say this?

* * *

><p>Len walked out of the headquarters, completely unaware that he had prying eyes watching his every move. Well, a prying eye. He tucked his long, black coat close in around him, looked around, and slowly walked off into the red sunset, his keen eye looking for any sign.<p>

"Oh," said a girly, disapproving voice. "He came out all alone. That's too bad; I wanted to kill the other ones as well." The speaker stopped, quickly hiding behind a corner when the officer looked around. He walked away, and the lady looked back around the corner, her red eye shining. "Well, then," she said, making a sad face. "I guess I'll just have to kill the other two inside… But that's just no fun at all! Rin likes her prey running a wriggling."

Rin, the speaker, walked out of her hiding place, and into the building the blonde man had just exited. She had been following that officer for quite some time now. And, Rin thought, it was time for some sharing. He knew her name, so, she thought it fair to know everything about him she wanted. So, on a mission, Rin opened the door, and stepped inside.

* * *

><p><em>Drip, drip…<em>

* * *

><p>Rin nearly slipped on the slick, mucky, red floor. The other two officers were on the ground before her, dead, both slowly being turned a lovely shade of deep red… and turning the floor the same way, too. Rin smiled. "Oh?" She said, her voice sounding like a small child's. "So, the blonde boy likes red too, huh?" She bent down low and picked up a wad of purple hair, staining her white cloak in the process. She stood up and lifted, picking up a dead officer. She shook her head. "Tsk, tsk… He's not creative enough yet… this man isn't pretty at all!" She wailed. Rin then noticed a small slip of white in the man's pocket. With her free hand, she grabbed the paper, and dropped the man. He fell in an awkward position.<p>

Rin put on a wide questioning face and read the paper, a file report, it turned out to be, one on the blonde boy. Rin read with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Name: Len Rarodaro(1)<p>

Birthdate: Unknown

Position: 3rd seat officer. Next on list for board seat

Partner: Luka Megurine. Grunt.

Ted 10th seat

Weapons: Sword

Background: Under investigation

Injuries: Eye severely wounded. Wears eye patch

Status: In favor with board

Boss: Kaito (a.k.a: ICE)

Condition: (order of ICE, leader of illegal Ops and covert Ops.)

_**To Be Eliminated **_

* * *

><p>Rin smiled as she read the last three words. So, apparently, Len was getting to good for his own boss to handle. "So ICE ordered these two to kill him?" Rin slowly crumbled the paper in her hands. "A poor job they did." She mumbled. An insane smile came on her face. "Len…" She began to chuckle. Then she laughed. She laughed louder and louder until it finally grew insane. <strong>"Len, I'll make you a beautiful piece of art! You'll be my best masterpiece! If it's the last thing I do! HA HA HA!"<strong>

Rin walked silently along, sneaking up behind Len. Len, by now, had grown quite frustrated, for it was almost morning, and there was no activity anywhere on the island; except right where he couldn't see. Rin, right now, was in a small alley, hiding behind a stack of boxes. She watched as Len sat down in the shadows of a house, watching a young man, obviously drunk, walking slowly down the road. Behind him, a little green haired boy walked, looking around nervously. Rin, once again, smiled. Time to begin. She took a long brown gun out of her sleeve, aimed square and true, and fired.

_**Release the red stain**_

* * *

><p>Len felt something whiz right by his ear, causing it to pop painfully. He grunted and stood up quickly, but not quick enough. A gush of red came from next to him, and the man fell down. Len felt a few drops of blood splash on his face. He ran over and scooped the little boy up in his arms, just as another shot rang out. Len felt something hit him in the back. He stumbled forward. It hurt like crazy, but the bullet didn't kill him. Len had been wearing bullet proof equipment today… lucky on his part. He recovered quickly and looked around. But, except for the terrified cries of the child, nothing was to be seen or heard there. The shooter had disappeared.<p>

Len was in his bed, exhausted. He had dropped the kid back at home, looked around for Rin some more until morning, found nothing, and realized just how tired he was. He hadn't slept three days straight. So, reluctantly, Len put his worries about Rin aside, and drifted into a dark sleep. But he didn't realize just how dangerous his little sleep would prove to be.

* * *

><p>Rin sneaked back into the building. To her surprise, she saw, through an open door, the blonde officer, sleeping. Still in full uniform. Rin giggled softly. Stage one, about to begin. She slowly crept over to Len's side, kneeled down, and gently whispered into his ear. "Len, Len… no matter how hard you try, you'll end up just like me…" She smiled as Len grunted in his sleep, his dream slowly changing into a nightmare. And, for the rest of the day, Rin watched Len sleep, whispering mocking words into his ear, and preparing for stage two of her plan; make Len go insane.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, everyone if this isn't all that good... I tried really hard! (Kinda...)<em>

_(1) Rarodaro... rodarora, mixed up... get it, anyone?_

_well, feel free to review, comment, no trolls, please!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello..._

**Song: **Karakuri Burst

**Song Artist: **Kagamine Len/Rin

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid... although I really wish I did

* * *

><p>Len woke with a start. He was sweating, breathing heavily, and looking around with wild eyes. He leaned back on the brick wall behind him and grasped his forehead with his hands. It had been her; Len remembered. Rin had somehow snuck into his dream. Taunting him, slicing him, laughing at him, whom, despite being his dream, he just couldn't seem to find her. Finally, Len began to relax; he put one of his hands down. A dream… it had been a dream, nothing more. He slid his other hand down to his check, trying to wipe away his sweat. That's when he felt it, a sharp, sudden sting. Len flinched, and looked at his hand. A streak of blood was on his fingers. Len paused. He had a long, bleeding cut on his check, exactly where it had been in his dream…<p>

Len shook his head roughly. **"NO!"** He screamed. "**I WILL NOT**-" He took a deep breath and tried to relax. "No worries…" he told himself. "I just scratched myself in my sleep-…" He cut himself off short when a flutter of white caught his eye, vanishing out the door. Len jumped out of his bed and ran out the door quickly. He got outside, and looked around.

* * *

><p>Nothing. Nothing at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Len growled. He cursed in his mind, letting a few words slip out as he walked back inside and grabbed his sword. "No time to bathe…" Len whispered to himself. Len put his uniform jacket on and went outside. It was sunset, just about time for Rin to come out again. But yet, Len felt… weird, like he was missing something. A piece of the puzzle, per say. And that's when Len spotted <em>him<em>.

He was a man, large and bulky, wearing what appeared to be a white doctor's coat. He was looking around slowly, watching the street. The man's eyes settled on Len, and he frowned. Apparently, this man was not happy to see him. He walked slowly inside the small building behind him. Len silently followed him. Len was right outside the doorway, listening, when he heard, "Take care of the officer. Little miss pretty here wasn't able to."

Len jumped back as the door was flung open, and three large men in white coats came out, all three with guns. Now Len, whom was about 18, was very strong for his age. So, the second the last man came out of the doorway, he was down with Len standing over him. Len had just chopped him in the neck with all his strength. It seemed to work well enough. The other two men stopped and turned, looking at Len with surprise. They hadn't seen him at all. But their surprise was short, for Len was on top of them in an instant. He jumped on their shoulders and smashed their head together. While the two were falling unconscious, one of them managed to fire his gun. It just barely missed Len, who was still in mid-air from his jump. When it missed, the man managed to grunt. "You little b-" He fainted, and his thought, thankfully, was left unfinished.

* * *

><p>Len grunted. "Now, to see who little 'pretty' is." Len ran quietly into the door way. He stopped and ducked behind a corner when her saw a woman with green hair, laughing at a blonde girl with a red flower in her hair; Rin. "Rin, dear!" The woman laughed. "You were sent on a mission, and you failed. 'Kill him.' How hard is that to follow? You heard that gunshot and grunt. That was my men killing your little 'toy.' Now, they are out there, doing YOUR job! You've failed, Rin." The woman's glasses gleamed. "And you know what that means." The woman turned and Rin spoke softly. "Sorry LEEK, but you know why-" Leek, the green haired woman, turned sharply on her heels and slapped Rin across the face. "Stuff it!" She growled. Leek turned once more and walked to a desk, bearing a large black gun. But, before Leek could pick up the gun, Rin began to giggle softly. "What's so funny, girl?" She asked, glaring back at Rin. Rin, meanwhile had stopped laughing, and was smiling up at Leek. "You know what your problem is?" She asked. "You're too greedy." With that, Rin reached down her dress and pulled out a small gun. And before Leek could act, Rin fired, hitting her right in-between her eyes. Leek fell down, dead, and her glasses flew up into the air, splatter with blood.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Release the red stain of greed<em>

* * *

><p>Rin scoffed and tossed the gun aside. "Finally, that thing was annoying me half to death! I nearly shot myself twice!" She patted her breasts. "And that would NOT have been good. Even though I adore red, I don't want it all over me." Rin paused. "Wait, who am I talking to?" She shrugged and smiled, turning to the doorway. She walked out of it, not even seeing the black-clad figure hiding in the shadows.<p>

Len followed Rin out silently. Len wanted to stay in that room and investigate, but it was almost the midnight hour, and he couldn't afford losing Rin. He followed her a ways, and finally, stopped on a red bridge, one that connected the two parts of the island. Rin had stopped in front of him, and was looking around in front of her, completely unaware of Len behind her. And Len, sensing his chance, silently drew a small knife from his belt, and hurled it at Rin with all his might.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story. Expect more stories soon... (hopefully, ya' know, if the world doesn't end or something...) Well, anyways, sorry about any mistakes, please feel free to review, critizise, but, no trolls please<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Song: **Karakuri Burst

**Artist:** Kagamine Len and Rin

**Author: **Shyla Grace

**Disclaimer: **If only...*sighs*... I own nothing... although I want to...

* * *

><p>Rin stood on the bridge, smiling widely. She knew that Len couldn't of been killed… not without her being there at least. Her smile slowly turned into a questioning frown as a small pain came from her arm. She looked down. A large, bleeding cut was on her forearm, courtesy of a silver knife laying in front of her. Rin turned around to face her attacker, witch so conveniently happened to Len. But, instead of attacking back, she smiled happily and said "Thanks!"<p>

Len was baffled. "What the he-…" He whispered. He had just thrown a knife at her, cut her rather badly, and now she was thanking him. Len sighed. Well, duh, she was insane. Len stared as Rin continued.

"You see Lenny-chan, I LOVE pink, and that's the new color of my coat! And besides, I was hoping for a battle scar or something…" She reached in her sleeve and pulled a long brown gun out from nowhere. Len whipped out his sword and flew at Rin before she could fire. Rin, panicked, quickly blocked the attack. Len growled and pushed forward on his sword, grinding it against the gun. Rin smiled and pushed back, leaning forward and whispering in Len's ear. "Besides, Len. You can never catch me."

* * *

><p>Len paused, and something in his eyes snapped. <strong>That's what his dream had told him<strong>. Rin… in his head…

Rin quickly jumped back and fired off a single shot, knocking Len's hat off. The bullet grazed his head, making a spurt of blood fire up.

Len looked up and roared. "No! I refuse to let you in!" He ran for Rin once more, spinning as he did, avoiding a few bullets Rin fired. Len roughly pressed his sword into Rin's neck. But in the same instance, Rin held her gun against Len's throat. Both were even. Rin smiled. "What's wrong Len-chan?" She asked in a little girly voice. "Can't get a brake?"

Len growled again. "Do not call me Len-chan! You alone already disgrace me!" He roared. Rin raised an eybrow. "Why? Because you can't catch me-"

"NO!" Len yelled. "BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME AS MY DEAD SISTER!"

Rin's eye grew quite large. Her breath came out in a strangled whisper. "The only reason I've been following you because you… have the same name as my dead brother…" Both looked at each other and lowered their weapons. And, without even thinking, both reached to the other's face, and ripped off whatever was covering their eyes. An off-white bandage drifted from Len's hand, and an eye patch fell from Rin's. Len's other eye was a weird red, like Rin's. And Rin's eye was a bright, but weird blue, much like Len's. Both's eyes got very big.

**"Brother…"**

**_"Sister…"_**

_They both looked down and slowly said, "I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

><p><em>They both attacked eachother at once.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kaito leaned back on a pillar, listening to the approaching footsteps. A blonde officer approached him and gave a slight bow. Kaito smiled. "So, did you finish the job?" The officer nodded a lowered head. Kaito smiled evilly. "I'm sorry to tell you this Len, but sadly, you've been getting in my way. You were going to take my place in the counsel. So, sorry to say this is the end." He pulled out a handgun and held it out, pointing the barrel at len's head. "No matter what you do, it won't ever be enough."<em>

_At that moment, Len swayed unsteadily, and a flash of a white smile appeared. "Is it enough? It's never enough… Kowashite. What would you call it…?" His voice doubled up, and he looked up at Kaito with insane, mismatched eyes. _

"_A meltdown?"_

_Kaito, with shaking hands, took a terrified step back as Len's body seemingly split in two, and charged at him like a demon. There was a flash of cold, rusted silver, a gunshot, and soon, Ice was dyed into a pretty… such a pretty..._

_**Red**_.

* * *

><p><em>Good and evil are as separated as black and white.<em>

_Don't rest, not until there is no dust left behind_

_After all, I'm just fallen junk. _

_An abandoned killing machine... what is my purpose? _

_tell me_

_Now I know._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin~?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! It's me, Shyla! Hope you enjoyed my story. Sorry if you didn't... my next story I swear will be a lot better, considering macchi loved it... Well, anyways, thanks for reading my story! Please comment and review, no trolls, please, but pointers or ideas are always welcomed! I hope you guys enjoy all the group's stories, I know I do...<em>

_My next story will be up soon, so PLEASE read it. It is better, and is more up my alley, as people say... Also, my other story on my account is finished, so if you want to check that out..._


End file.
